Running High
by Tashah2109
Summary: Sanctuary AU. Ashley is alive and headstrong as ever. Helen is having a tough time getting her to listen, but is having to accept that Ashley can make her own decisions and mistakes. Throw a bit of Helen/Nikola ship into the mix as well as James and this is what we get. : Multi-Chapter. Rated T to be safe. Enjoy :
1. Chapter 1

**So…this has been sat on my computer for a while, I have been slowly working on it. It's finally up to around 10,000 words and I decided that I would finally share it to find out what people think. It started off as being an Ashley/Helen story…then Nikola…James and well everyone else came to play. There is some obvious Helen/Nikola ship as well as a relationship of sorts between James and Helen. It's sort of AU, but there are canon elements… I guess the main difference being that Ashley is still alive. Anyway, let me know what you think and whether anyone is interested in reading anymore. Shouts to agrainne24 for being my sounding board, and the girls for reading all my ramblings…**

**Oh and one last thing, anyone on Twitter go and get involved in the #sanctuarykeepsakecampaign. Gillian Hovarth is essentially selling off pieces of Sanctuary history…donate to Sanctuary 4 Kids and you will get a chance of getting something from the series. **

**Anyway, enough plugging, I quite simply hope that you enjoy. Tasha. Xx**

**Running High**

'Ashley we're not done.' Helen heard her voice getting louder as she took a step towards her daughter. The tension in the room had been growing in the past moments. There was no doubt that the arguments between the two had been getting more frequent and stronger.

'I've got somewhere to be.' Ashley reached down to grab her bag and jacket from the chair next to her. She was careful not to look over at her Mum, knowing that this was likely to get very loud very quickly.

'No Ashley, we need to talk.' Helen walked past her daughter and pushed the door to the room close. Standing in front of it she found herself tempted to cross her arms. She took a deep breath before looking straight up at her daughter. 'I would recommend sitting…' It wasn't very often that Helen pulled rank with her daughter. Through the time raising Ashley she had tried to be lenient, she had wanted her daughter to become the independent woman she had always hoped she was herself, however occasionally she found herself needing to stamp her authority. To remind Ashley that she was her mother, and not the older sister she might like to think.

'Come on Mum…we talked about this…I have an appointment.' She swung her jacket over one shoulder and started walking towards her and the door.

Helen looked up before looking at her daughter. 'I need you to sit down Ashley.' She was trying so hard to stay calm. This could very quickly turn into a shouting match, and she wasn't sure that she could face it quite yet.

'I'm not a child…' Ashley turned away. Of course she had known that this was coming. However she really wasn't ready to have this argument, and she wasn't sure that her Mum was ready for what she had to say.

'Then you need to stop acting like one…' Helen's tone was stern, but she had, had enough of this. 'We need to talk Ashley…and until we do that you are not going anywhere.'

Ashley shook her head before looking back at her Mum, she truly bought the meaning to 'staring daggers.' 'For my whole life you've wanted me to fight for my independence, to stand up for what I believe in…and now what? You want something completely different, I shouldn't fight for it…'

'Of course I want you to fight for your independence…but I will not let you put yourself recklessly in danger…' It had been a long day and Helen found herself become more and more angry.

'Come on Mum…it was nothing, just a cut…' Of course they both knew that it wasn't true. Everything had started as a routine mission, what everyone else would call a bag and tag…

'Really Ashley…do you really want to do this?' Helen bought her fist down on the counter harder than she had intended. Of course every time Ashley was in danger she found her heart in her mouth. She hated that she put her daughter in danger, every time she found herself putting in new stitches, or cleaning up multiple wounds.

'Why not? How was this any different from every other mission we go on Mum? So it went wrong…' That was a slight understatement, Ashley had broken the line, she had seen a shot and taken it, only to find herself being thrown backwards by the abnormal they didn't have a large amount of information on. She had been lucky, a cracked rib and cuts across her body, but it didn't change the fact she had been injured, and how much worse it could have been.

'You broke the line Ashley…and you were lucky. How do you know that next time it wouldn't be worse…that you don't get injured to the extent that I can't sort it…what if you get killed Ashley?' She winced as she said the words. Neither of them liked to acknowledge the worse that could come from the work that they did but if they had to be completely realistic.

'Oh come on Mum. I have somewhere to be…' Ashley had never liked facing up to her mortality. Of course it was a possibility, but she was good…why couldn't her Mum ever see that. 'I'm not a kid anymore Mum…you need to see that…'

'Fine…I can't do this Ashley…go if you want to…' She walked away from her daughter and sat back down behind her desk. She watched her walk away without looking back to her. She waited for the door to shut with a bang before letting her body collapse with the emotion. There were too many things to get her head around.

…

_ Helen unwrapped the simple robe from around her body. There was something special about being away and able to use the excuse to bring out her favourite swimwear. It amused her that everyone saw her very much as a lady of one piece swimsuits. So it surprised rather a lot of people to discover her rather extensive two piece selection. As far as she was concerned she got now where near enough time in the sun, so when she did she chose to expose as much of her creamy skin as she dared._

_This holiday saw a simple black two piece. It flattered her curvy shape and made her feel rather good about herself. Taking hold of the robe she draped it over the back of the closest chair before lowering herself down onto her chosen sun-lounger. It was no secret that she was a woman of very few holidays, and even less time to relax. Letting her body relax she picked up the book she had favoured and started to read._

_ Nikola was feeling a little confused, of course she hadn't come out to ask him to visit her…but he did have the address for where she was staying. This was Helen they were talking about after all, it seemed the closest to an invitation he would ever get._

_ So here he was, standing outside her holiday apartment trying to decide whether or not to step through the door. Looking around there was no doubt in this mind that this place was quintessentially Helen. It was classy and beautiful, yet at the same time incredible simple. There was nothing around for miles._

_ He took a moment and another deep breath before stepping towards the building. _

_ Helen rested the book on her chest before gently closing her eyes. There were no words for the day and feeling coarsing through her except for glorious. She could feel the warm sun kissing her skin, of course she would have to move soon to top up the sun cream. She may be well over 150, but it didn't take the sting out of a sun burn. It was only when a shadow came across her face that her eyes began to flicker. Opening them she let out a small squeal as a piece of material came across her eyes and down covering them._

_ 'Do you trust me?' Nikola's smooth voice came across her ears, she was a little ashamed to admit to the tingles that even the simple words sent coarsing through her body. She was careful not to speak. If she was completely honest she didn't want him to realise just how happy she was that he had come to find her. There was a gentle breath against her lips as he spoke again. 'I said…do you trust me?' _

_ Helen found her mouth straining upwards and betraying her as she sought for his lips. 'I do…' The words were no more than a whisper, but they were enough for Nikola, no sooner had he heard them then he crushed his lips flush against hers._

…

_ The sun had dipped behind the house and Helen gently ran her fingers up and down his perfect arm. The strong sun had left a rosy glow across both of their bodies. It took her a moment before through her post orgasmic haze she realised that near of them were wearing any clothes. She should have been worried, but there wasn't another house for miles around, and being completely honest she was far too comfortable curled into his tight body to move._

_ 'I could get used to this.' He spoke before gently kissing the top of his head. He kept finding himself looking up and down her nude body. He was determined to imprint the sight onto his mind. She was truly incredible._

_ Helen nodded with a gentle sadness. 'You know that it can't happen my love…' She lifted a hand to run it down the side of his face. 'But this was gorgeous…' She lifted her head to kiss him. _

…

How had she been so stupid? Helen wanted to cry thinking back to the time she had spent with Nikola. It had been years since she had been with anyone, and being so caught up in the moment had completely forgotten about anything practical. She hadn't been able to face up to visiting a store to buy a home test. Instead she found herself hidden away in her lab drawing enough blood to run the test herself.

Setting all of the machines in motion she took a step before sitting down. Resting her head against her hands she felt her body release a gentle sob. She had a twenty-three year old who seemed to be fighting against her at every turn, and she was here waiting to find out whether she was expecting another baby. She wanted to kick herself, and the vampire who had got her into this mess.

**A/N: I love feedback, good or bad. Criticism or praise, chuck it my way. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed the first chapter. I really have no clue where this is going…so will just have to wait and see, but I am loving writing it so that has to be a good start. **** All of my girly friends have lush stories on the go except one…but she will be joining in soon. So agrainne24, alwayssmilingsam, Emmy1512, chartreuseian, ArchangelAirwolf and erin99…this is for you. xx**

**Chapter 2**

She was hot, nauseous and over emotional…what a fabulous start to a rainy day. Sighing Helen turned in her over sized bed and looked at her alarm. Seven, on a normal day she would have been up an hour generally having only had a few hours sleep. Yet here she was struggling to keep her eyes open let alone prize herself from her bed. Sighing she turned back over and went back to sleep. The day could wait.

…

Ashley reached out for the door once more before pulling away. She had spent the past five minutes trying to pluck up the courage to knock on her Mum's bedroom door. After their disagreement the night before she had only spent half an hour outside of the sanctuary walls before heading back. She could deal with most things, but falling out with her Mum was not one of them, yet when she had arrived back she had already been asleep, and of the many things Ashley had learnt through the years, to wake a sleeping Magnus was certainly one thing she avoided like the plague.

However after oversleeping she had been rather amazed to find her Mum still cooped in her room, well she assumed that was where she was after searching through the sanctuary she was nowhere to be found. At the same time the idea of her Mum sleeping anything past six seemed insane and glancing down at her watch Ashley watched the hands flick past nine.

…

This time when Helen woke there was no chance of her staying in bed as she felt she whole stomach move within her. As she jumped out of bed and towards her en-suite she screamed out as her small toes came into heavy contact with a large piece of furniture. 'Bloody hell.' The words were mixed with tears as every emotion in her body came flowing over her before she buried her head deep into the toilet bowl and helplessly lost everything within her stomach.

She could only have been there a moment before she felt a hand on her back and another gently pulling her hair away from her face and safely out of the way. She wanted to say thank you but that would have involved a break in the vomiting. Yes she had been sick with Ashley, but nothing like this. As her body violently retched again she felt the tears rolling from her nose and falling straight into the toilet as well.

Holding her long hair back with one hand Ashley used the other hand to rub soothing motions across her Mum's back in the way she remembered comforting her whenever she was sick as a child. She had no idea whether it was making a difference, but it made her feel as though she was at least trying to help. She was sure that it was the same with most people, but she really hated seeing her Mum sick. It was different with her, they were after all talking about Helen Magnus, she wasn't like normal people.

Thinking back to when she was younger Ashley had to smile, she had always seen her as some sort of superhero even before she knew all the details about her work. There had always been something magical about her…something that the other kids Mum's didn't have.

_ 'Mummy says when I'm seven I can have a pony…' The petite brunette girl grinned her smug smile as she spoke loudly to the group around her. _

_ Ashley rolled her eyes. 'Ponies are dumb…' She spoke the words before quickly placing a hand over her mouth. Her Mum and her old friend had been trying to teach her some tact when it came to conversations. It had so far proved somewhat unsuccessful._

_ 'So what are you getting for you birthday then?' The brunette girl placed her hands on her hips before turning towards the voice that her disrupted her boasting._

_ Ashley looked around the circle before smiling. 'Simple.' She wasn't meant to know already, but after a long hunt around the house she had finally discovered the surprise she knew would be her present. 'My Mum bought me a planet.' She spoke the words before turning and running towards the familiar figure at the edge of the planet. She didn't slow down before launching herself into her Mum's arms._

_ Helen braced herself the moment she saw Ashley running. It had become her latest trick, and she wasn't in the habit of doing it gently. She wasn't complaining though, it was moment like this one away from the Sanctuary that really mattered. These were the ones she needed to make the most of. Catching her daughter in her arms she quickly saw the gleam in her eye. 'What were you all talking about?' Leaning back she looked at her daughter and raised an eyebrow…the little grin on the side of Ashley's face gave away her happiness._

_ 'Sarah told everyone she was getting a pony…' Ashley trailed off with a little bit of annoyance in her voice but then her tone completely changed. 'So I told everyone you had bought me a planet.' She looked towards her mother proud as punch before quickly realising her mistake. 'Oops' The hand came over her mouth too late._

_ Helen couldn't help but laugh. 'I need to find better hiding places.' She smiled at her daughter before placing a gentle kiss on her forehead… 'You could have a pony if you wanted darling?' Helen hadn't done this before, and she knew that by getting Ashley into one of the best schools in the city she had placed her into a particular group of people. She didn't want her to feel as though she was losing out._

_ 'Why on earth would I want a pony Mummy?' She looked at her mother with almost a perplexed look spread across her face. 'It's much more fun riding a steno…'_

…

Ashley couldn't help but smile at the memory. She had been such an obnoxious child. Sometimes she was amazed that she hadn't been locked away from the outside world. Without thinking she leant down and placed a kiss on the back of her Mum's head before speaking gently. 'Love you supermum…' She followed the words with another kiss.

Helen felt herself smile at the words. 'You haven't called me that it years…' Her voice was completely hoarse from the vomiting, but beneath it she was still smiling and the realisation that her mysterious saviour was Ashley only added to the happiness she felt. Despite the role reversal between the two of them feeling somewhat strange, 'As far as I remember these positions are generally reversed…especially after you discovered the joys of alcohol…this time it was Helen's turn to remember.

…

_ 'Come on Henry…just one more glass…we are celebrating after all.' Ashley giggled before spinning around the room with an empty glass in her hand. She smiled towards him before gently tripping and losing the grip on the glass in her hands. 'Oops…' Her hand came across her mouth as she started giggling at the smashed glass on the floor around her._

_ 'I think we both know that's a bad idea Ash…' Henry hadn't been sure about this from the start. Magnus was away and they had been left alone… a fact that Ashley had been quick to take advantage of. She was seventeen and it had taken a lot of persuading on her part to persuade Magnus to go, now as Henry watched he couldn't help but wonder what Helen would be thinking if she could see her daughter at this moment. Eventually after a lot of verbal battering she had worn him down, and that was the reason he found himself in a room with a very drunken Ashley while he himself was rather sober. 'We need to get you to bed Ash.' _

_ Ashley looked towards him and hands placed on her hips she pouted. 'But I don't want to…come on dude…she wont miss another bottle…' She giggled again before reaching for the wine bottle closest to her. 'This one looks fancy…' Waving the bottle around her actions were becoming more and more detached as the alcohol sunk further into her body._

_ 'Please be careful Ash…' The words came too late as the waving bottle came into a sickening contact with Ashley's midriff. The speed of the movement and Ashley's over tight grip on the bottle meant that as it shattered she moved once more before crying out._

_ Ashley bit her lip. The sheer quantity of alcohol she had drunk meant that even as she felt the impact there was no real pain, yet she didn't want to look down for fear as seeing the damage she had done. 'Is it bad?' The words were quiet but she knew the answer, looking down at the shattered bottle she knew that there were pieces of the glass missing._

_ Henry swallowed hard before nodding. 'I don't know what to do…' Seeing Ashley starting to sway on her feet he rushed forwards to catch her as she collapsed. Looking down at the piece of glass sticking out he had no idea what to do. He could see the blood seeping out from around the piece, and while Magnus had taught him basic first aid techniques there was no way he could deal with full blown reconstructive stitches. It was time to admit that he was completely stuck. _

_ 'Call her dude…I understand…' Her voice was quiet as she spoke. There was no doubting that Ashley was stubborn, but even she knew when something was bad…_

_ 'He did…hours ago.' Helen's voice was firm but calming as she walked into the room. Even as she walked away from the Sanctuary there had been something inside telling her that it was a mistake to leave them alone. So when Henry's call had come she had not needed telling twice to be on the flight back. Now as she stood in the doorway realising what had happened she wasn't sure she had ever been more relieved._

_ 'I didn't…I couldn't…oh God…' Henry's was still trying to work his head around what had happened in the past minutes. He felt a tear rolling down the side of his face._

_ 'I know, but help me get her to the infirmary.' Helen walked over and scooped her daughter into her arms._

…

_ Coming around Ashley wasn't sure whether the worse pain was the one in her head, or the throbbing in her side. From the first smell she knew straight away that she was in the infirmary. There was something distinctive about the mix of chemicals and cleanness. She waited a moment before opening her eyes, seeing her Mum sitting at the end of her bed she was tempted to close them again, but it was too late as she saw her looking directly back at her. 'Hi…' It seemed like a feeble start to the conversation, but they needed to start somewhere._

_ 'How are you feeling?' Of course Helen was angry, but more than that she had been scared, there was nothing she had ever experienced as terrifying as walking in and seeing her daughter with a piece of glass sticking out of her. There would be punishments of course, but not for the moment._

_ 'Sore…' Ashley winced as she tried to shift in the bed. She gently lifted herself up slowly well aware that she would have a fair amount of stitches in her stomach._

_ 'There's a surprise.' Helen leaned forward and without thinking stroked the hair back from her face. She leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. 'Unfortunately I can't give you anything for the headache because of the painkillers you're on.'_

_ 'Why are you not screaming Mum?' Ashley had fully expected to open her eyes and meet a barrage from her mother. Yet actually when she thought about it, that wasn't the way she worked. 'I completely screwed up…'_

_ 'Yes you did...and to be honest Ashley I'm less upset about the alcohol, and more about the idea that you went out of your way to disobey me. From the moment you watched me walk out of this place you went out of your way to go against everything you know I would have wanted. It just makes me realised that no matter what you think my darling that you are still a child.'_

_ Ashley looked away before wincing firstly with the pain and secondly with the realisation that with one stupid mistake she had blown the confidence with her Mum that she had spent so long trying to build up._

…

'You were so mad that you didn't even seem mad...' Ashley knew where her Mum was thinking back to, and it was a memory that she was far from proud of.

'I was more scared that I ever want to be again.' Helen love being a parent…it was the most incredible feeling, but at the same time she couldn't describe the fear she had felt on that day. Taking a deep breath she pushed herself back from the toilet. 'I'm alright sweetheart, probably just a bug.' She smiled at her before slowly getting to her feet, she couldn't face talking to Ashley about it yet…not until she had decided what her next step would be.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey hey hey. Time for a new chapter **** Thanks to all you beauties who have reviewed followed and added this to their favourites. You are all stunning. Thanks to agrainne24 for being my lovely beta, and all the girls for keeping me writing. 3**

**Chapter 3**

Leaning back slightly Helen carefully undid the bottom two buttons of her shirt before pulling it back to reveal her flat stomach. Taking a moment she squeezed a small amount of the slightly warmed gel onto her exposed skin. She pulled the gel bottle away before placing the probe against her skin, she waited for the beep of the monitor before starting to move the probe around to find the correct position.

Finally happy with where she had the probe placed she started adjusting the monitor to zoom in on the picture. She had been putting this moment off since the positive test, despite having the positive reading in front of her. It was as though nothing was real, not until she was faced with the grainy black and white picture on the screen in front of her. With a final flick of a switch on the machinery in front of her the gentle heartbeat filled the room. Helen was fighting her emotions in trying to focus on the picture in front of her.

Being completely honest she hadn't wanted to face this, while she could ignore what was going on there was no need to make a decision about the baby…about her baby. She couldn't help but think of the similarities between this pregnancy and the first. With Ashley she hadn't had as much time to think about what needed doing. There was no way she could have the baby at the time, she had just been lucky with the scientists around her who had been able to find her the best solution for all involved. She hadn't even gone so far this time to tell Ashley about the baby, mainly because she felt as soon as she this then her decision would be all but made. It would be an acceptance that this was happening, and that it was happening at this time. No she just needed some time to think this through, to help decide what was best for her…and for the little one. Thinking back to Ashley she couldn't help but smile, she wasn't sure whether it was the additional hormones flowing through her body, but she couldn't stop thinking about her daughter along with dreaming about some of her favourite moments when she had been growing up.

…

_Ashley scrunched her nose as she worked her way through the question she had been asked. 'You have to help me Mummy…' The nearly seven year old placed her hands on her hips before shrugging._

_ Helen laughed. 'How did you work that one out sweetheart? I asked you what you would like for your Christmas present…that has to be your decision.' Helen saw a lot of herself in her young daughter, very much so when it came to presents. While other little girls would have lists of new toys and dressing up pieces, Ashley always wanted a list of what they had planned for the year before she could even possibly think about a decision. As she had been coming up to full term with Ashley she had found herself doing a lot of thinking about what was to come. There were always so many jokes about her net worth along with that of the Sanctuary, and it was true that if she chose to any child of hers could have anything they ever wanted. Though she had always maintained that wasn't the way she wanted to raise a child._

_ It was probably fair to say that Ashley had never gone without in her childhood, and she found herself with everything she needed and at time much more. It was probably a good job that Gregory hadn't been around too much while she was growing up. Helen wasn't sure that there was any way of stopping her father when he got an idea into his mind. James seemed to have been bad enough when it came to spoiling her daughter. He had been present through most of the pregnancy and found himself besotted with Helen's child from the moment she was born. Each of his visits had come with armfuls of presents, yet more importantly he always gave Ashley time. It was by James' hand she had learnt much of the patience he knew. Along with tricks he had learnt himself to strengthen her mind and everything around her._

_ Helen always liked to make the most of Ashley's birthday and Christmas. She had never expected to be lucky enough to be in this position and she wanted to make the most of it. The funny thing was that if Ashley had asked for the world she would have gone out of her way to do it for her. However it was the sheer pleasure that came from the little girl with every present that made her happy to buy whatever she wanted._

_ 'Well Mummy…' The little girl had taken a moment to think before she finally spoke. 'What I would really like…' She broke off again seemingly contemplating how to phrase her words. 'Is a little sister.' She looked up through the expectant eyes._

_ Helen swallowed. 'Right…well maybe we can talk about it when you're a bit older sweetheart.' She had not seen that one coming, there had been nothing from Ashley to suggest that she was lonely, and they had never talked about siblings. _

_ 'You asked what I wanted Mummy…' Ashley screwed her face up before releasing it. She could see the sad look in her Mum's eyes and she wasn't sure what she had done to upset her. 'Sorry…' Her face crumpled again as she quietly spoke._

_ 'No my darling.' Helen quickly moved and scooped Ashley into her arms before sitting down on the sofa holding her. 'I should be the sorry one…' She gently kissed her forehead before settling back with her. 'When you're a bit older we'll talk about it more.' She stroked the wild blonde hair back from her face before kissing her once more. _

_ Ashley nodded before nuzzling down against her chest. 'We'll be ok together Mummy…' Ashley nodded before quickly reaching up to place a kiss on her Mum's nose. 'I could always have a puppy instead.' She grinned up at her before letting out a little giggle that always managed to melt Helen's heart._

…

She had never imagined being a mother, but now Helen had been gifted the chance she could not imagine not having Ashley in her life. Now looking up at the picture on the screen she already found her heart torn. Even seeing the grainy black and white picture of the baby no bigger than a peanut she wasn't sure there was a choice to be made anymore. Quickly deciding to stop dwelling on the decision she flicked a button on the machine to print out the picture before cleaning herself up.

…

_ Walking into the welcome hall of the Sanctuary Helen gently stretched out her body before resting a hand on her swollen stomach. While she was enjoying having time on her own in the Sanctuary she was beginning to wish she had kept someone behind to help her out. She was twenty four weeks pregnant and trying to keep going at the same speed as normal…and her body was finally telling her that it was time to slow down. However Helen Magnus was stubborn, and even with her pregnancy that hadn't changed._

_ 'Hush baby girl.' She gently rubbed the side of her stomach that had been the latest targets for the babies strengthening kicks. She should have been thankful that she was starting to become active during the day. It meant there was chance for her to get some relief during the night. Taking a breath Helen straightened before opening the front door._

_ 'Anyone would think you some news for me my dear?' James Watson stood at the Sanctuary entrance and looked his best friend and sometime lover up and down before smiling at her. _

_ 'James.' Helen could not help but break into a broad smile at the sight of the man in front of her. She took hold of his hand and guided him inside before placing a definite kiss on his cheek. 'I wasn't expecting you.' She couldn't' stop herself from smiling._

_ 'No…but if you cannot find the time to tell me of such significant events.' He looked down at her obvious stomach. 'Then I will be forced to make unexpected visits in order to find out what is going on.' _

_ Helen looked towards him sheepishly before absent-mindedly resting a hand on her stomach. 'I always meant to James, life just got away with me…and then well…' She tapped her stomach lightly. It was true, she had always meant to tell James of her plan to carry the child to term. There had just never been a time that seemed right. _

_ 'I have no doubt about that Helen. I just always hoped you would let me know when you finally made that decision. However let's not dwell, I'm sure you have much to tell me about, along with the extensions you have made to the old girl.' He took a step towards her and without thinking he brought a hand around her shoulder as they walked towards the centre of the sanctuary._

…

_ Helen lifted the fine teacup to her lips trying to avoid the question at hand. From the moment James turned up on her doorstep she had known that there was questioning coming. While she was normally very good at avoiding questions she didn't want to answer, James could match her for stubbornness and sometimes better her._

_ 'Don't even try that one Helen.' James raised his eyebrows at her. 'What made you decide that it was the time to have her?' They had obviously never known the gender of the child, but from the time they had started talking about the pregnancy the child had always been a girl, and now with the modern technology this had been proved. He wasn't sure why, but for James it had always been right that Helen would have a daughter, even thinking about it he couldn't stop himself from smile. The thought of a little blonde girl running around with the sparkle of Helen…and at some points her stubbornness._

_ 'It was just right James…I don't know…' She was being completely honest, it wasn't completely true…but the decision had come pretty much over night. During one of her night time walks she had taken a moment to think about the embryo that sat in its chamber. She sat thinking about the time she spent alone and everything she had. _

_ She had once been told that as long as you were willing to share everything you had with a child then you were right to have a child, despite having more than most people Helen knew that she was happy to share it. In fact more than that, she adored the idea of having a child to share this with. Just as her father had shared his world with her._

_ James smiled before leaning towards her and gently taking her hand. 'You will be a wonderful mother Helen.' He placed his hand along with hers on top of her stomach. 'Now…we need to discuss a wonderful thing called maternity leave, and the time you need to take off when this little one is born.'_

_ The noise that left Helen's mouth was less of a word, and more of a grunt. There was no doubt that this was one topic that would leave them debating up until the moment her baby was born._

**A/N Thanks for reading you lovely people, if you have a moment then drop me a little review. xx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Aaaw you do all make me smile, it makes it all so much easier to write knowing that people are reading. As before, not really sure where this one is going, but let me know what you think. This is for agrainne24…because quite simply she rocks.**

**Chapter 4**

It was still before nine…and Helen found herself curled up in her sanctuary running her mind through all the possibilities in her mind. She felt like a teenager having her options explained on an unplanned pregnancy, and while the second part of that particular equation was true, she was quite a long way from being a teenager.

As she passed them through her mind again and again she quickly realised that she had really only got two choices. She carried the child to term now, or she did as she had done all of those years ago and froze the embryo with the view to having the child later on. Thinking the two options through she wanted to cry, part of that was the hormones, and part was that she quite simply didn't know what to do. She had spent a long time remembering parts of her pregnancy with Ashley, the precious time she had spent with James. The memories of her oldest friend were simply breaking her heart, nothing more so than the thought that he wouldn't have the same time with this baby, that Helen wouldn't have him by her side when she needed him the most.

…

_ There was no doubting that this would be her last bath before the baby was born. She was already eight days overdue and heavily frustrated. Along with James she had tried every natural method recommend for starting labour, and she had even researched as to whether there was any medicines safe enough to bring on a natural labour. After exhausting every possibility she had finally resigned herself to the fact that her baby was quite happy where it was, and would make an appearance when it was fine and ready thank you._

_ Helen knew that she was becoming increasingly agitated with James and it was showing, thankfully he could see that it wasn't him she was frustrated with. She had always liked to be in complete control of every situation in her life, and one was quite clearly out of her hands. She felt as though everything was on hold as she waited for the baby. Her bump was preventing her from doing everything she wanted to, she was uncomfortable annoyed and hot, and now as she tried to move Helen quickly realised that she was stuck in the bath._

_ There had been something in the back of the mind as she stepped over the lowered edge and into the bath. She had allowed herself some luxuries within her life and one of them was most certainly her bath. The adjustable features made in a piece of bliss in amongst her normally hectic life. After a 'tiff' with James she had found herself walking, well waddling straight back to her room and within moments she was sinking her naked body down into the steaming water. Thinking back across the tiff she wanted to laugh, it had all started when James had tried to tell her that she looked beautiful, stood in a pair of maternity jeans, oversized shirt and flat pumps Helen wasn't sure she had ever felt less beautiful. Her hair was twisted back in a clip and her makeup was minimal. James had been quite insistent on documenting the final days of her being pregnant, he seemed determined that one day she would look back and realise how great she had looked pregnant._

_ Helen felt huge and was not in the mood to have her figure discussed. She had quite enjoyed her pregnancy most of the way through, the hormones had enhanced her curves and there was something spectacular about feeling the baby move inside of her. Then three days away the baby had dropped. She felt as though she wanted the toilet the whole time, and there was a permanent pressure on the lower half of her body, not to mention that she felt completely out of proportion. Now though sitting in the bath she felt awful, James had done nothing but spoil her since he had been with her, she would wake up to foot massages, and had been treated to dine in meals from the nicest restaurants in the city. The nursery had been decorated and kitted out with everything the child could ever want, and Helen had been kept supplied with shoes, maternity clothes and every product a pregnant woman could possibly ever want to use._

_ Thinking back once more she wanted to cry for the way she had spoken to him, she made the decision then that once she was out of the bath she would make it up to him, she wasn't quite sure how but she liked to think that she was rather good at thinking on her feet. _

_ Using her arms as leverage she attempted to get herself up. She took a deep breath before pushing herself up. After a few attempts it became clear that she would not be getting herself out of the bath. It was extremely lucky that in her speed to get into the back she had left her maternity jeans in reaching distance, wiping her hand she stretched as far out as she could and managed to lay fingers on her mobile phone._

…

_ Sitting in the lounge chair James felt himself tensing up. He was struggling to find the right balance with Helen, he wanted to look after her, but at the same time he was desperate to look after her. He wanted to fast forward these last few days for her, he wanted the baby to be here and in her arms, but must of all he wanted to take away the discomfort she had, and the pain that was undoubtedly coming. _

_ Suddenly his flinched as his phone went off, he didn't reach to pick it up. Instead he was up out of the chair and running towards her room. 'Helen.' His voice was loud and quickly he was inside her room and pushing open the door to her bathroom._

_ 'I'm ok James…' She looked away cringing at her own words. 'I'm just stuck.' She took a deep breath before turning to look at him. 'I'm sorry darling…' She felt a sob growing in her throat as she thought about everything from the past days._

_ 'Don't even think about apologising, you are tired, frustrated and uncomfortable.' Walking towards the bath he quickly dropped down and leant forward to place a kiss on the top of her head. 'I still think your beautiful.' He laughed before gently wiping the tear away that was rolling down her cheek._

_ Helen laughed before gently pressing her face against his hand. 'Would you mind?' She laughed before motioning around her?_

_ James laughed before reaching for a towel._

_ 'You don't need to do that…' There was something about him that made her feel safe, as she thought back she realised that it had always been there. James knew the right things to say, he knew when to back off, and he knew when she needed nothing more complicated than a hug. _

_ 'I know, but I want to.' He knew that things were changing between them, but he was also aware that there were an abnormal amount of hormones flowing through her body, and there was no way that he wanted to risk everything they had for something that might not work out. Instead he reached across with the towel and carefully lifted Helen out of the bath. _

_ She stood for a moment letting the water drain from her body before James wrapped the towel firmly around her body. She quickly placed her hands on top of his stopping him from moving away. 'Stay close…' She leant back into his body and stood there for a moment, loving the feeling of having him there with her._

_ 'For as long as you want me my love.' He let her hands stay there as he held her there. Then he felt something within her. Her whole body tensed under his feeling as he felt a familiar twinge flash across her stomach. 'Helen…'_

_ 'Hmmmm…' It was a mixture of a moan and a word as she gently rocked her hips before breathing out the breath she hadn't been aware of holding. _

_ 'How long have they been coming?' There was no point in pretending that might have been her first contraction. She had been increasingly frustrated all day, not to mention seeming completely out of sorts. James wanted to kick himself, of course it would make sense that she had been in early labour._

_ 'Long enough…' All of a sudden she found herself doubling over as the pain intensified. This was different to every other pain she had been having during the day. In a moment James had her turned around and her hands on his shoulders so she could keep rocking her hips as she worked through the pain._

_ 'Only you…' He wasn't sure whether to shout at her or to sympathise with her. She had been labouring all day on her own without anyone there, but it had been down to her own stubbornness. _

…

It took Helen a moment to realise that there were multiple tears running down her face as she thought back to that day. Everything about it had been amazing, the way that James had held her, the way he had supported her. Labour had of course been hard, but it was made easier by the man next to her reminding her what would come from it, how everything would be completely worth it by the end.

Taking a deep breath she curled down into the bed. In the morning she would tell Ashley, and she would talk everything through with her.

**A/N Hope it was ok…ooh and while I think of it, everyone go and poke alwayssmilingsam to write a new Sanctuary fic…Please…xx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Me again. **** So all of your reviews make me smile A LOT! To those asking Nikola will make an appearance, but not for a few chapters. Am working on the Helen/Ashley relationship for the time being considering it never got enough airtime in real life. Sorry this chapter is much shorter that I remember…I may well post the next one quicker to make up for in…anyway enjoy. Tasha. Xx**

**Chapter 5**

Ashley had been tossing and turning through the night. She hadn't been able to push the thoughts of her Mum from her mind. Everything had been strange in the past days, her moods had been swinging back and forth and she couldn't remember the last time she had seen her sick. If she was completely honest it had shaken her coming across her being so violently sick in the morning. For the past time she had been thinking over everything, that there was something she was missing.

Finally she pushed herself up into a sitting position, she thought over it all again before letting out a gasp. How had she missed it?

…

Helen lay in her bed thinking through the thoughts. Since thinking about the day she had given birth to Ashley she hadn't been able to push it from her mind. She began to wonder whether it was indeed her own conscience reminding her of how she had felt, and that she could feel like that again. She wanted to laugh at what was running through her mind. So caught up was she in her mind that she didn't hear the door open, the first thing she knew of someone else being in her room was the feeling of an extra body slipping into the duvet cover and curling into her body.

Feeling the soft body curling against her she leant down to take a deep smell of her daughter's hair. For some reason the familiar smell had always left her feeling relaxed, maybe it was knowing that she was close, or just the fact it reminded her of when she had been a child. 'Can't sleep?' The words were quiet as she whispered into Ashley's ear before gently kissing her cheek.

'Doesn't look like I'm the only one.' Ashley turned her head up to look at her Mum once more before curling into a ball against her stomach. 'How long have you known Mum?' She didn't want to beat around the subject, they both knew each other better than that.

'Not long…' Helen knew that Ashley wasn't an idiot, and she had been displaying every text book sign of pregnancy. It had only been a matter of time before she added everything together and worked it out. 'What about you? I'm surprised it didn't click after you held my hair back.' She let out a small laugh as she thought back once more to the role reversal of the previous morning.

'Well it wasn't the first thing that crossed my mind…' Ashley wanted to laugh at the thought of what was happening. 'I mean for most people there tends to be a limit on these things.' Taking a moment she lifted her hand before resting it on Helen's flat stomach. 'So strange to think that the little peanut is in there already…' She lifted her head to look at her Mum. 'You are keeping it? Is that why you didn't tell me…' Her mind was already running a million miles an hour as she thought through the reasons her Mum would keep this from her, they talked about everything…no boundaries…no secrets. That had been the rule since everything with her Dad, and it had gone perfectly since then…well until now.

'It's a huge thing Ash…I never thought I would have another baby…not after you…' She ran a hand through the perfect blonde hair. She was sure that every Mother thought that their baby was perfect, and she had been no different. There were times when she dreaded waking in the morning for the realisation that she would lose another day with the baby she had waited so long to have.

'That traumatising huh?' Ashley laughed as she wrapped her arms tighter around her Mum. They didn't have many moments like this anymore, yet when they did it was as though everything stood still…all that mattered was the time they had.

'I spend every day facing things that no human being ever should…or even has the right to…and most of the time I don't blink an eyelid anymore.' Helen paused before looking at her daughter. 'Then I had this beautiful baby in my arms and I had never been more afraid in my life Ashley…this small bundle was completely reliant on me…' She laughed. 'How ridiculous is that…'

'You never talk about when I was born…' Ashley had managed over the years to build up a picture of her colourful childhood, but there had always been parts her Mum managed to miss out. The birth experience had always been one of those, whether it was because deep inside she was still a Victorian and didn't want to speak of such things, or another reason Ashley wasn't sure. 'And I guess since I'm your birthing partner for this little one, well it would be useful to know?' Ashley rested one hand back on Helen's stomach before looking up at her and winking.

Helen sighed. 'Ashley Magnus you do confuse me, most children would run a mile at even the thought of their parents having children, and you want to discuss it in detail?' Helen wanted to laugh, she knew that she was automatically too sharing when it came to medical things. Which was why she had never gone into depth with Ashley about her birth, it had always seemed so unnecessary. 'And you sure you're up for being there this time around?' The simple statement had completely caught her off guard, just the thought of Ashley being there seemed to make everything suddenly a bit brighter.

'Well who else were you thinking of?' Ashley laughed. 'I mean I am sure Nikola would be most helpful…' Ashley trailed off as she thought about the vampire and last time he had been to visit. A look flashed across her face of realisation and disgust. 'Oh God…you and him had to…oh dear…bloody hell Mum…'

Helen laughed. 'Well generally it does take two people in order to…'

'Enough enough enough enough….' Ashley stuck her fingers into her ears and shouted the words until she saw her Mum's mouth close. 'I do not need to know about you and Vlad.' She shivered as she spoke the nickname. 'Medical stuff I can deal with, pregnancy I can deal with…anything involving you and him…or anyone…just no…'

Helen laughed. 'It's the fact that it has taken you this long to realise how a baby is made, and that well.' Helen stopped with the laughter that was now rolling from her from Ashley's over dramatic reaction, it was a constant source of amusement the similarities between Ashley and Nikola. She was sure that it was these things that made it difficult for them to be civil for any length of time.

'If you've quite finished traumatising your oldest child, then I am sure you promised a childbirth story.' Ashley pulled her legs up tighter and lifted her head so she could gently place in on her mothers chest. She unknowingly pulled herself round into what had always been her favourite position as a child and waited before Helen started to speak.

**A/N: Oops…I have a beta called agrainne24…she rocks more than a little…hug her. xx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Evening…**

**So firstly I must apologise for not having updated for agesss…it has been slightly hard getting things written. However after a beautiful week of re-watching Stargate with my beautiful bestie and getting lots of updates about AT6 I was determined to get something done and up…so here it is.**

**Be warned though that it is essentially a birth scene so there is a little bit of blood…thanks to alwayssmilingsam for her help with the whole birth thing…**

**This one is for agrainne24 July '13 here we come :D **

**Xxx**

**Chapter 6**

_'I'm fine James…from everything I've read we have rather a while left.' Helen had been walking her way around the room for the past hours. Stopping for breaks for contractions. _

_ 'That may be Helen, but at some point you need to decide where you want to give birth…' James still found it amazing that despite having everything prepared they still hadn't found the time to talk about what would happen when the day finally game for her to have the child. 'Helen?' He spoke her name before realising that she was bent with another contraction, he quickly walked towards her and let her find the most comfortable position as her body worked through the latest contraction. _

_ 'Stronger…' Helen panted as she tried to speak, her body straining against the latest wave of pressure working through her body. This time she could feel herself tensing as she fought to stay calm. 'James…hurts…' She finally let out a gasp of pain as if finally admitting to herself and James that she was indeed in quite a lot of pain. _

_ 'I know darling.' While holding her close he ran a hand down to the dip in her back and start rubbing harder and harder, he had to hope that everything he had read about natural pain relief had some truth in it and that he would be able to relieve some of the pain she was feeling. 'You're getting there sweetheart, I promise.' He kept one hand on her back and the other running through her hair in a way he so often had through the years. After what felt like an age he felt Helen relaxing as the latest contraction left her body. _

_ 'James…' Her voice was quiet after the pain and exhaustion she had found herself in. 'I think you need to check…' She had so far put the physical examination off, she knew if sounded ridiculous after everything they had been through together. However she felt completely vulnerable and couldn't quite bring her head around the idea of letting someone so close while she felt so out of control. As she finished speaking she felt the warm run of liquid down her leg as her waters broke. _

_ James followed her eyes down and saw the darkening patches on her trousers from the fluid, the sign that things were about to get a lot quicker and a lot more intense. 'I promise to be gentle my love.' James could see the tension in her face even as they spoke about it. He had known her for so long, she was the most independent woman he had ever known and he couldn't see the fear in her face for what was to come. She had to give control of her body to someone else. Gently he took hold of her arm and helped her onto the bed she loved so much. 'I need you to guide me Helen, tell me how far you can go, and more importantly if you want to stop.'_

_ Helen nodded before gently lifting her legs so James was able to remove her damp trousers. Even the smallest movements were painful but she tried to make it as quick as possible before relaxing back onto the bed with just her underwear covering her bottom half. Before she had a chance to lift her body once more she was thrown forward with the pain of another contraction. This time it had come quicker than before and with a greater intensity and pressure, the groan left her mouth before she could stop herself. _

_ Seeing the pain on her face before he heard the groan James had his arms around her back and was gently bringing her up to have some leverage against the cushion rather than struggling on her back. As he went to pull his arm away Helen's hand was holding it in place. 'Not long now sweetheart.' He wiped the dark hair from her forehead before gently placing a kiss there. 'As soon as this leaves I need to check you…and you need to decide where we're going to do this my love.'_

_ Helen nodded as she started to pant once more. At this moment she wasn't sure that she could face the idea of moving from where she now was. The pressure was become unbearable, and she of course had done her reading. The pressure would become even greater as she came to the end of transition and then would come the time to push. As the contraction left her body she let out a breathe she wasn't aware that she had been holding in. _

_ Seeing the pain leave her face James quickly bought her up slightly more before moving around to her bottom half. 'I need you to lift slightly darling.' James coaxed her legs up so he could remove her underwear. Without thinking he quickly reached across to pick up one of her robes to cover her legs before gently bending them both up and easing her knees apart. He stopped his movements for a minute to reach out and take Helen's hand to give a gentle squeeze. 'Remember what I said darling, just tell me to stop.'_

_ Helen nodded quickly before letting go of his hand. She took a couple of deep breaths willing her body to relax as James used his hand to check on her progress. He heard the gasp of pain leave Helen but there was no request to stop so he didn't. He wanted this to be over just as much as she did. Reaching forward he placed a hand on her stomach at the same time to hold her still as he finished up. 'All done sweetheart.' Quickly he pulled back and went to lower her legs back down._

_ 'Don't…' Helen couldn't face the pressure she felt when her legs came together. She just needed a moment more. 'How far?' She had been preparing herself for the worst, knowing there was a chance that they might be now where near, she had read far too many stories about labours starting quickly and then slowing to almost a stop._

_ 'Nearly 8 sweetheart, your doing so well.' He ran a hand down the side of her leg without thinking. 'If you want to stay here than that's fine, but now is the time to decide.'_

_ Helen gently lifted herself up on to her elbows. 'I can't be on my back James…but I want to stay in here.' She was tried already but desperate to be moving, she had never been able to understand women who could lie on their backs and not do anything to help the baby move through their body. Gently she moved herself forward and with James help she was once more one her feet and resting her hands against the chest of drawers before gently swinging her hips. _

_ Standing behind her James took a band from her dressing cabinet and gently pulled her hair back from her face and into a loose ponytail. 'I need to go and get some things my love. Will you be ok?'_

_ Helen gently nodded before looking towards him and trying to smile. 'I would say you've got a few minutes.' She bought a hand down to rest on top of her stomach at the same time as leaving another resting on the drawers._

_ James left as quickly as he could gathering the medical supplies he needed and some extra blankets in preparation. He could hear Helen groaning through a new wave of pain and looking down at the clock James knew that they were getting closer. He was starting regretting not encouraging Helen to have some sort of pain relief, he knew that she had always argued she wanted a natural birth, but he hated listening to the pain in her voice as another contraction tore through her body. Gathering the last things he ran back up the stairs to drop the items on the bed before slipping an arm around Helen and placing a hand into hers. 'Breathe Helen…' He looked at her face and could see her trying to hold the breath in. He could see her trying not to let anything out of her mouth. 'Helen.' His voice was firmer this time. 'Breathe Helen…' He himself let out a breath at the same time she did._

_ 'I want to push James…' The words were definite as she started to squat from her position. The pain was becoming more intense with every passing minute and she could feel a tear starting to form in the corner of her eye._

_ 'Not yet Helen…' He carefully wrapped his arms under her and held her up. He hated seeing her in so much pain, but he knew that they had to wait a little longer, but he also knew that she was in more pain than he could imagine._

_ 'James…I can't…I need to…' The urge to push was stronger than anything she could imagine or describe, she could feel James around her and whispering in her ear. She was trying desperately to do what he said, she felt her body turning around and then she was looking at him, looking at his face as he tried to get her to pant in time with him. _

_ 'Not long now sweetheart…' He held her close as she started to cry before gently moving her to the side of the bed where he could sit her down. He was careful to leave her far enough over the edge that there was the minimal pressure pushing on her. Carefully he widened her stance so he could check her once more._

_ 'I'm sorry James…' Helen looked at him through her swollen eyes. She hated the feeling of not being in control. _

_ 'Don't even think about apologising.' James carefully checked her before pulling back. 'I need you to wait just a little bit longer Helen, you're so close.' Carefully he stood up before looking at what she was wearing. 'I want to get you changed quickly, into something a little more comfortable.' He barely waited for her to nod before gently helping her take off the tight shirt she was wearing and bring the oversized shirt she had picked out for birthing in. 'Do you want me to leave…' James had suddenly become very aware of how vulnerable Helen must be feeling._

_ Looking towards James she wanted to laugh. 'Pretty sure you've seen nearly everything my darling…' She winced all of a sudden as another contraction started across her. Trying not to think about the pressure that was building within her she moved her arms and unclipped her bra for James to help it off._

_ Carefully and quickly James removed her clothes before bringing the shirt around her. He finished before helping her up from the bed and letting her lean against his body while she moved her hips in a desperate attempt to offset some of the pain. Then she stopped as the pain changed, there was suddenly a different pressure and her whole body relaxed before she felt herself start to bend forward and have to give in to the desperate urge to push._

_ James saw the change and quickly realised that they had stepped up a level. 'Guide me Helen…where do you need to be?' He relaxed his grip before letting her sink to the floor and rest on her knees before resting her hands on his shoulders and finally letting herself give into the urge to push._

_ 'Ohh God…' The words were a desperate cry as she finally gave into everything they had been building for, she pushed with every piece of her being and cried as she felt the baby moving down her body._

_ Carefully James rested her hands back down on the floor and moved around to check. 'I can see the head Helen…' Not wanting to leave her he rested a hand on top of the babies head and started to guide her. The small pushes before letting the babies head leaving her body and the gasp of relief as the worst of the pain stopped._

_ Wanting her close Helen called him around to her and together they moved her so James could hold her and at the same time support her hands as she caught the baby girl as she finally left the safe haven of her body. Then there were tears of the baby, mixed with that of Helen and James as the three of them took in the moment. The baby resting in Helen's arms and the love flooding around them all._

**A/N : You can all stop hiding behind your hands now. It's over ****. As always you are all more than welcome to let me know what you think. Tasha. xxx**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Helen couldn't but squeeze Ashley harder as she recounted what had been so far the most incredible day of her life. She wasn't sure that she would ever be able to explain to someone how it felt to start the day with a baby in her stomach and end the day with the precious pink bundle in her arms. Leaning down she placed a gentle kiss on her daughters forehead. 'I love you Ashley…' They were words that she was beginning to think she didn't use anywhere near enough.

'Mom…don't you think…' Ashley creased her mouth before looking towards her Mom. No matter how much she disliked the pointy toothed melodramatic Serbian he had after all impregnated her mother with a child that would soon be her sibling…and that suggested said Serbian was likely to be around for a while.

'Spit it out Ashley…' Helen gently tipped her daughters face up so she could looks straight at her. There was obviously something she was thinking about but couldn't manage to get out of her mouth. Carefully she lent down and kissed the top of her head before resting her head against hers. 'Whatever it is Ash…we will work it through.'

'Don't you think you should get in touch with him mum…' She lifted her head up to speak to him. 'Nikola deserves to know about the baby Mom…I don't know what went down between the two of you…but this isn't right…you must know that.'

Helen looked at her daughter…her only child who at some point within the next year would become her youngest child of two. Yet here she was giving her some of the best advice she had heard in a while…yet at the same time the idea of talking to Nikola was terrifying. 'I don't know if I can Ash…it's complicated…'

'You don't have to tell me Mom…but just think about it…please?' Ashley didn't know what the next set of words were meant to be.

'Ashley…I never meant to hurt you…' Helen was mulling the word over and over in her mind then she came to a sudden conclusion that made her shudder. Ashley seemed determined to make sure that the baby had a father in their life. 'I never wanted to hurt you Ash…I made the decision to bring you up on your own my darling…that was my decision….' On the last word her voice cracked, looking at the woman her daughter had grown into.

'Mum this isn't about me.' Ashley pushed herself up from where she lay and took both of her mothers hands in her own. 'What we have has been completely perfect, me and you can take on the world.' She pushed herself up onto her knees and pulled her Mum into a tight hug. 'Even though it pains me to say it, Vlad loves you more than even he knows…and I know that he would hate finding out that all of this had happened without him ever getting the chance to be there for you…for both of you.'

Everytime Helen looked at her daughter she felt something inside of her swell. No time more so than that moment. She wanted more than anything to be able to curl up in a bubble she had made around herself. The thought of having Nikola back in her life terrified her, but at the same time she wasn't sure that she could face living the rest of her life without him. 'When did you get so grown-up?' She reached out and cupped the side of Ashley's face before leaning towards her and placing another gentle kiss on her forehead.

Ashley shrugged. _'Facite maxime diluculo ... pro singulis solis ortum posset esse ultimus sit.' _She winked at her Mum as she spouted her favourite Latin phrase. 'If you don't phone him them I will.' With the final words she gave her Mum a final peck on the cheek before bounding off the bed and out of the room.

Watching her go Helen wanted to feel even the smallest twinge of annoyance towards her for having the sheer cheek to boss her about…but she was unable to drag even the smallest bit up because at the very core of it she saw so much of herself within Ashley…and that simply made her smile. Reaching a hand down to rest of her nearly flat stomach she found her mind wondering to the baby…and for the first time thinking about all the possibilities lying in front of it. Taking a deep breath she reached across and picked up the phone lying beside her bed. She left her finger hovering for a moment over the buttons as she tried to pluck up the courage to call, once again she found her mind wandering…this time back to Ashley's school years and the way her heart pounded with dread whenever the house phone started to ring.

…

_ Helen took a deep breath before reaching to pick the phone from its cradle. She was trying to convince herself that everything was fine. This would simply be another Sanctuary head trying to contact her because all other means of communication were down…unable to put off answering any longer Helen lifted the handset pressed the green button and put it to her ear. 'Helen Magnus…'_

_ 'Ah Dr Magnus it's Julie Bryant.' The older woman paused as if thinking about whether she needed to further introduce herself but seemed to think better of it. This was after all the fourth phone call she had made to Dr Magnus in that week._

_ 'Afternoon Ms Bryant.' This time it was Helen that paused, how on earth did you conduct a conversation with a woman who was once again phoning to inform you of some sort of trouble your teenage daughter had managed to get herself into. 'I presume this isn't a social call.' From the silence at the other end of the line Helen guessed that trying to crack a joke probably hadn't been the best solution._

_ 'I'm afraid we need you to come in again Dr Magnus…there appears to have been another incident involving Ashley.' The older woman's voice was stern. She was after all trying to run what was a well respected and thought about school, and the girl in question seemed to spend more time in the room outside of her office then in her lessons. Julie had always been one to believe that whenever there was a problem with the child you generally had to look no further than the parents…or in the case of Ashley Magnus…the parent…_

_ Helen struggled not to let out a sigh. She was not destined to get anything done this week…but maybe it was for the best. It was become clear that she and Ashley needed to sit down and talk seriously about what was going on…and she wasn't sure that it could wait any longer._

…

_ Ashley slumped into the leather seat of the car before slamming the door shut behind her. She had known from the start of the day that this would likely be the outcome. This was how it always went…something went wrong…she was in the middle of it and ended up once again sitting outside the headteacher's office in the room that smelt of a mix between stale cat biscuits and cabbage. Her mother was called in and they would sit with the head teacher and 'talk.' This would almost always end with Ashley refusing to apologise and her Mom being advised to 'take her home to call off.' So here they were again…_

_ Helen took a deep breath before getting into the car. There were many qualities in Ashley she was proud to see as something she had passed onto her daughter. The stubborn streak was unfortunately not one of them. She could only be thankful that it made her slightly more understanding with her daughter. She had after all been the teenager bounded down by the rules and regulations of a 'normal society.' Baring this in mind Helen got into the car._

…

_ The car journey went in silence. Helen wasn't prepared to have an argument in the car so rather than risk making the situation worse she made the conscious decision to wait until they arrived back at the Sanctuary to start talking._

_ Ashley didn't for a moment that she had got away without a lecture. She knew her mother too well. She was simply biding her time until they were away from prying eyes and somewhere that she could back her into a corner. Of course she tried to sneak away as soon as they arrived home…but Helen was having none of it. Looking at the look on her Mother's face Ashley quickly decided not to argue. There were times when she might have pushed it a bit further but this was not one of them. 'Aren't you going to start by asking me whether I want to get somewhere in life? Then ask if I realise how my behaviour impacts your work? Or maybe start shouting about my complete disregard for everything I have been gifted in my life?' Ashley crossed her arms and was tempted to start tapping her foot…yet she decided that was a step too far even for her._

_ Helen looked at her daughter. She was right of course, every one of the things she had just listed had been through her mind…yet what Ashley didn't know was that this time it was different. 'So…school…' Helen lifted her hands a little. 'What's going on Ashley? What is making you hate it so much that you are determined not to be there?' _

_ Ashley balked slightly. She hadn't been expecting that one. Blinking she looked down at the floor. It was obvious that there was no easy way out of this one. She was expecting answers from her, and it seemed pretty clear that she wouldn't be letting either of them leave the room until each question had been answered. _


End file.
